The following is illustrated as an electronic apparatus that forcibly air-cools the inside of a casing by a fan unit (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-295702, for example). For example, in the illustrated electronic apparatus, the casing houses a board, and the board divides the flow of air inside the casing into two in the upward-downward direction of the casing. A central processing unit (CPU) and a heat radiating device formed by multiple stages of cooling fins are arranged on an upper surface of the board. The CPU and the heat radiating device are coupled to each other by heat pipes. The CPU is cooled by transporting the heat of the CPU to the heat radiating device by the heat pipes, and cooling the heat radiating device by a flow of air. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-122887, for example, is disclosed as another related art.
However, in a case where in addition to a heat generating device such as the CPU, devices such as other electronic parts are arranged on the upper surface of the board on which upper surface the heat radiating device is mounted, there is a fear that the other devices may not be able to be cooled because the flow of the air is obstructed by the heat radiating device. It is desirable to be able to cool both the heat generating device and the other devices arranged on the board effectively.